lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:A Slip of the Tongue
I know this page was deleted, but I find it important to let people know, that I'm willing to answer for my actions. As I've deleted some stuff from this page during my recent overhaul, something that you find important might have been lost. If you find anything, let's talk it out. I can answer for my actions, and tell you why I removed it. DeeDawg ( Talk - ) :In that case I'll have a look and ask for a good reason on why you deleted them. Messi1983 21:15, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Checked it out. Looks good to me. If you feel it is a must to remove things from pages, use the edit summary to provide a good reason as to why you deleted them. Removal of content without a solid reason is vandalism and treated as such. Messi1983 21:19, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, it's not that I randomly delete stuff just because I feel like it. I might move stuff to another place, or rewrite paragraphs because I find them too long and filled with unnecessary information, or because the information is written in an unclear matter. Information I've found unnecessary or irrelevant might be important to others, but I doubt it. I'm just trying to get to talk to people instead of unleashing a possible case of massive edit warring. :::I do not intend to be a vandal, which you should know if you took a look at my contributions so far. I'm trying to improve the quality of this wiki, and I spend alot of the little sparetime I have, doing it. Just like the rest of you. I'm not looking for a fight with anybody, but I find your last sentence a bit offensive. And I don't care, if you are an admin here, I won't accept that people accuses me of being something I'm not. Thank you. DeeDawg ( Talk - ) ::::I didn't accuse you of anything, all I said was "Removal of content without a solid reason is vandalism and treated as such". That is not accusing you of anything, it is simply advising you. Amazes me how some people take advice as offensive. Also I would like an apology, as you accused me of doing something I did not do. Messi1983 23:33, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::Fair enough, and I shall gladly apologize for wrongly accusing you of accusing me. I'm sorry for being too defensive a bit too fast, but I'd like to add that I wasn't completely sure how to interpret that sentence. It's not an excuse, but where I come from, advice is more likely to be offensive than helpful. I'm usually open minded and see the best in people, but when I'm tired I do tend to fall back on old habbits. Which is probably why I shouldn't be here right now. As I said, I'm not looking for a fight with anybody, and I hope you accept this apology so we can move on. :) DeeDawg ( Talk - ) :::::Apology accepted. Messi1983 03:58, May 16, 2012 (UTC) The "Note from Ray Pinker" evidence answer when questioning Steven Bigelow is wrong. I don't actually know the correct answer but I used this guide and I got that one wrong so someone in the know may want to fix that mistake and put in the correct clue. 08:10, February 18, 2013 (UTC)